


Itching

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to give a summart and ruin the surprise. What I will say is that I was having a really bad, angry day and I was in a math class when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching

I had gone to the park to get away from class. Yes, I ditched school… but I was starting to see in red and the murderous itch had started. While I wanted to kill people in my school so badly, I knew it would be too suspicious. So, I skipped out and hopped on the first bus to get to the park. Normally the park calmed me down. Once I got there, I went to sit on one of the many benches surrounding the park, and tried to calm my beating heart down. 

The itch under my skin was becoming worse by the minute. I bite my lip, not wanting to give in. The anger inside of me bubbled over deep and red. My blood boiled and sung, bubbling just under the surface. Finally I gave into my instincts. A small sadistic smile spread across my face as I surveyed the area around me. My eyes calculated who was going to be too easy to get or too hard and found the one who would be perfect. My eyes had landed on a small little blond, just sitting in the grass. 

She seemed like she needed a friend, or a kind stranger, but was also just the right amount of suspicious. Perfect. I plugged headphones in and started to walk aimlessly, keeping her in the corner of my eye. Anyone who was watching would never have guessed I was going for her; it just looked like I was wondering around enjoying the sun. I slowly made my way over to the blond, once close enough I closed my eyes at the right time and tripped over her, landing on my face. 

Time to put on the act. My eyes went wide and I said “Oh gosh I am soooo sorry! I didn’t see you there!!!” It was almost comical the way my voice rose in pitch. I tore the headphones out and noticed she was smiling slightly. “It’s okay.” She said sweetly. Her voice made my blood sing and rage louder. “It happens right?” I gave her my best smile and nodded my head. Then I bit my lip and said “I’m Macy… Who are you?” She hesitated for a second. I could see her being cautious. She looked up at me, searching. I kept my true intentions guarded, and just smiled wider. This melted her and she took my head and said “I’m Suzy.”

We shook hands and I sat there for a bit in silence. Then I said “You look like you need someone to talk too…. Would you want to speak to me?” Again, Suzy hesitated. But I could see her desperate need for someone. I tried to seem as trustworthy as possible, which is relatively easy. She nodded and started to talk about her problems. I nodded in all the right places and hummed, even though I wasn’t paying attention. Stubbly, I made us both get up and walk farther into the woods. Suzy didn’t seem to notice, which was perfect. Once the flood gates had been opened, she couldn’t stop talking.

When she finished, we were in a very secluded part of the forest. She suddenly looked a little nervous. “I should be getting back…. Um, thanks for listening…” She turned to go, but I grabbed her arm. I let all my walls finally drop and gave into the itch. I whipped her around to face me, grinning manically. “Didn’t your mother teach you to never trust strangers?” She started to scream, but I clamped a hand around her mouth. She tried to scratch at me, but I was too quick for her and she wasn’t strong enough. I let her go a bit, knowing she would take the bait.

She totally took the bait and wriggled out of my arms. She tried to run, but I just pounced on her and pinned her to the floor, sitting on her. She struggled beneath me and tried to scream again. Out of one of my many pockets in my black army jacket, I pulled out some tape and sealed off her mouth. Her eyes had the terrified shine to them, which made me smile. I leaned down and whispered into her ear “You can cry if you want, I won’t judge you.” She visibly shivered and tried to talk around the tape. I leaned back up into my sitting position, pleased to see tears rolling down her face. 

“Don’t worry; I will talk you through the whole thing.” A crazy laugh escaped me. Suzy tried to scream again, but it didn’t work. She got one of her arms free and tried to slap or punch me. I caught her arm and bite her wrist, as hard as I could. She cried out, but I just grinned. I let go of her arm saying “Now now, none of that.” She looked at me with wide, tear filled eyes. I just smiled at her. I hadn’t bit her hard enough to draw blood, even though I had wanted too. No, I would wait for the blood. 

“Okay Suzy, so now I’m going to pull out some acid to burn my saliva off your arm okay?” I said as I put some gloves on. She screamed and trashed around a bit, but I was strong enough to hold her in place. I pulled out my little test tube and burned her wrist, making sure I was getting everything. Her skin started to bubble, and she cried harder at the pain. I just smiled. 

“Good, you are doing well! Alright, now the fun part. I’m going to pull my knife out. Then I’m going to make some small incisions all around your body, and then I’m going to plunge it, multiple times into your chest. Are you alright with that?” Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible and she shook her head. I laughed and said “I’m taking that as a yes.” I pulled out my special knife and started to make cuts all around her body. Anything I could reach. She screamed and cried, but that only furthered my enjoyment. I lived to see all hope floods out of my victims eyes, just as they had mine all those years ago. I was getting bored with just cutting her a little bit here and there, only a bit of blood seeping in little beads. 

I sighed, wanting to prolong the moment. I cracked my neck, and noticed a bit of blood on my blade. I looked at Suzy and smile, bringing the blade to my lips. She looked at me horrified as my tongue flicked out and cleaned the blade. Her eyes screamed ‘PSYCHO!’ I looked at her and laughed. “Oh my dear Suzy, of course I’m a psycho.” And with that I plunged my blade into her chest.

The minute my blade pierced her skin, a cool breath of relief flooded through me and a peaceful smile spread across my face. Suzy had probably screamed or something, but I couldn’t even hear anything but the sound of my own heartbeat. I tore the blade out and saw I had hit her stomach. I smiled and brought my blade back down into it, then into her liver and her kidneys. Finally, I aimed for her heart. I hesitated just before doing this, wanting to savor the sweetness of this moment; the act of slicing through one of the toughest muscles in the body. I drew my arm back and put all my force into jabbing the blade down into her chest. The connection happened and a sense of euphoria filled me. I stabbed her, again and again and again. I started to laugh. The blood was flying with the force of me bring the blade down into her ruined chest. 

Once my needs had been sated, I looked at my perfect little victim. She mouth was slacked and her eyes, still wide, were glassy, preserving the fear in them beautifully. I smiled and took out of another pocket, my little glass jar of formaldehyde. I carefully extracted one of her eyes and dropped it into my jar, sealing the top and sticking it back in my pocket. 

I then set to work. I positioned Suzy so she looked like she was sleeping, except for the blood coating her. I was once again grateful for my all black wardrobe. The only other thing I did about all the blood was wipe it off her face, applying her makeup perfectly. I even cleaned up the eye socket and put a leaf over it. I then wiped my own face clean and took my gloves off. The singing in my blood had been quieted for now, but I knew it would be back one day. I looked at Suzy one last time. “Goodbye Suzy! You’ve been a good little victim…” And I casually strolled out of the park, finally able to enjoy the day.


End file.
